


gold and magic

by ClockworkDinosaur



Series: Rosemary Month 2k17 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Color AU, F/F, Rosemary Month 2017, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: You see color for the first time when you see her.





	gold and magic

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting this on National Coming Out Day which also happens to be my birthday so the raw lesbian power of this fic is as strong as it can possibly be (despite the fact it's so short)

You see color for the first time when you see her.

Eyes the color of magic, the same shade as sky as the sun fell below the horizon. Eyes that you could fall into and within discover the infinite secrets of the universe. She watches you as if you are the most interesting thing she has ever seen and you stare back.

Her skin is warmth, the same shade as the sun baked sands that surrounded your home. A million darker spots dust her face and arms, uncountable as the stars. The bright robes she wears only makes her seem more luminous as she floats there above you like an evening sun.

Curly hair surrounds her face like a halo. As pale as highblood finery and thick enough to tangle your fingers into, if you were so inclined. The sun behind her only highlights the lightness of it, making it seem to glow on its own.

The color spreads to your surroundings but you hardly care as she lands in front of you, her shoes the color of the ocean padding softly on the metal of the dark meteor you find yourself on. Radiant and vivid and beautiful, she walks up to you with a small wondering smile on her face.

Her hand reaches for your face, gently trailing over your cheekbones. That featherlight touch sends a shiver down your spine, every nerve attuned to her skin on yours. It's overwhelming and beautiful and nerve wracking and intoxicating all at once. Those magical eyes bore into your own with more intensity that you ever could have imagined.

“Like the finest jewelry,” she whispers. “Fit to grace the neck of a god.”

“Magical, mysterious, and as captivating as the night sky,” you say back with equal awe. She smiles, blinding and gorgeous with dimples in her cheeks, and you can't wait to learn the name of every color with her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [blog](https://clockwork-dinosaur.tumblr.com)


End file.
